Having a friend.
by Trivher
Summary: Carey tries to cheer up depressed Molly and things take a turn that no one saw coming. Will they stay on this road?
1. Default Chapter

I don't own the characters or the show.

Chapter: 1

"Thanks for the ride Molly.  I can't believe Alice bailed on me like that."  Carey said as the car pulled into the driveway.

            "You're quite welcome Carey.  I'm sure Alice had a good reason for leaving so quickly, maybe one of the kids were sick."  Molly replied

            "Well maybe."

            "Come on remember we had a long rehearsal today she could of forgotten she promised you a ride.  And it's not like you were strained."

            "OK OK you convinced me Alice isn't a bad person."

            "Good I don't know if I could handle my guitar and keyboard players hating one another."  Molly said while laughing.

            "Speaking of hating, what in the hell was up with the sound board?  I mean geez we have trouble with it time to time but noth--."  Molly reached over and put her hand over his mouth.

            "Carey if you say one more word about sound boards, amps, guitars, singing, or anything involving music I will shot you understand?"  Carey nodded his head because he couldn't speak because his mouth being covered.  Molly slowly moved her hand away and turned to look out the window.  Carey could tell something was bothering her, she hadn't said but a handful of words the whole 25-minute drive.  But he wasn't sure what it was.

            "What's wrong?"  He figured if he was ever going to find out he'd have to ask.

            "I'll see you tomorrow around 11, ok?"  Molly said acting as if she hadn't heard anything.

            "I asked you a question Molly."

            "I think your mom said you were lasagna for dinner, better hurry up before your dad eats all of it."

            "Fuck lasagna."  Carey wasn't big on cursing, so when that word came out of his mouth he was more surprised than Molly.

            "Excuse me?"

            "I'm not leaving this car till you tell me what's bugging you."

            "Absolutely nothing, I'm 100 percent ok."  She said in such an unconvincing matter that matches the same level of a Bill Clinton lie.

            "Don't believe you."

            "Carey I want to go home so if you don't mind please get out."  He didn't budge.

            "Fine."  She said with a sigh whiling turning the engine on and putting it in reverse.  They drove to her house neither of them saying a word.  When they got there Molly turned the engine off, got up, and went inside leaving Carey by himself.

            "Aw damn it."  Carey said to himself while getting out of the car after sitting there for at least three minutes.  Should I walk home?  Apologize and get a lift back?  Stay till I get a straight answer?  He wondered to himself.  Then he walked up to the front door and walked right in.  Jack was doing some kind of homework at the table, Annie was cutting pictures of a magazine, and Molly was nowhere in sight.

  



	2. Part 2

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.

Chapter: 2

"Hey Carey what are you doing here?"Annie asked.

"Where's Molly?"

"She's upstairs I think, yeah she's upstairs."Jack answered him.Carey nodded and ran up the stairs, neither of the two in the living room thinking anything strange about it.He stood at the end of the staircase looking in both directions trying to decide where she was, than figured it had to be her room because it had the only closed door.He went over to it and knocked.No response.He knocked again louder and longer.Still nothing.So he turned the handle and walked in.Molly was sitting on the edge of the bed, her head in her hands, with the most depressing look ever.

"Did I say come in?"She said without really looking at him.

"Molly what's wrong?"It hadn't worked in the car why would it work here?Carey thought to himself.

"It's not important." 

"Of course it is.Now please tell me it'll make you feel better."

"Everything, you name it it's bugging me."Finally were getting somewhere he thought.

"Care to give me an example?"If the eyes could shot daggers he would be a dead man.

"No."Carey realized this approach was getting him nowhere and he couldn't think of any other way so he decided just to drop it.

"Well I suppose that's fair.Can you please give me a ride back?"

"Why can't you walk?It's just a few blocks away."

"It's cold."There was no response after a while and Carey sighed and turned towards the door wishing he had a heavier coat with him.It was only four blocks he had walked further than that before.

"Do you ever feel your life is spinning out of control like a toy airplane?You were flying it so straight; so well and out of nowhere it begins to noise dive.You pull with all your might on the remote but nothing will stop it.Yet it won't hit the ground and feeling of hopelessness knowing the crash will be coming at any moment…." Molly's voice began to fade out.

"Your life isn't spinning out of control Molly."

"Yes it is.My God Carey, my kids hate me, I can barely get through one song without messing up some how!"Than she began to cry like a small child.

"No it's not.First of all Jack and Fiona adore yo—"

"Yeah right, Jack who spends all his time locked in his room.Fiona left me; you know how often I hear from her?If I'm lucky once a month.Once a month!"

"Jack's a teenage boy, they act like that, it's the rules.I did, as did Clu.Long distance calls cost money, and being on the road makes it hard to be reached sometimes."Molly just sighed her tears not stopping.


	3. Part 3

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.

Chapter: 3

Carey went over to the bed and sat beside her. He reached over and put his arm on her shoulder, cradling her head and telling her it was all right.What in the hell I am suppose to do!?He thought.Than he figured what he was doing right now was the best thing he could do.Why am I doing this to myself?You know Carey's right my kids don't hate me.Molly slightly told herself but it didn't make her feel any better.

"And Molly just for your information today at rehearsal you made it through three songs before we had to stop.And it was because of that damn sound board."Carey smiled when he heard her chuckle faintly.

"I suppose you do have a point about that Carey."She lifted her head off of his shoulder for a moment not remembering how it got there or long it had been there.

"Feeling better?"

"A little."

"Good!Now can you give me a ride home?"Molly let out a soft playful scream and busted out with laughter.Carey just looked at her not sure of what the joke was.

"Are you really going to make me get up?When you know perfectly well that's the last thing I want?"

"I guess I could walk.Hell I never had pneumonia before it's about time I tried it."

"Jack has a couple coats you can borrow one from him.Carey Bell don't give me that look!"At the moment he was delivering his best poor lost puppy expression he could make.

"Please?"He said while grabbing her hand as if her saying no would kill him.

"All right fine I'll give you a ride.Happy now?"

"Yes extremely."Molly reached up to give him a gentle whack on the back of the head, their eyes staring right into one another.There was nothing in the world but the two of them; it was just like in all the movies and books.He made the first move the whole entire time thinking you're making a big mistake.When their lips touched they stayed together for a moment, longer than they thought they would.And they jerked back, the trance being broken. 

"Oh my."They both said at the same moment.Carey suddenly jumped up and walked over to the nightstand.

"Carey?"

"Wow is this a new picture of Fi?

"Look at me."

"I rather not."He said it so softly Molly had to think for moment before it registered in her head of what the response had been.

"Why not?"He sighed and looked up at her.

"Because I liked that a lot, and I know it can't happen again."

"I liked it too, and I say it can happen again."With that heard Carey walked back to her and let it happen again.


	4. Part 4

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.

Chapter: 4

Ok I can't write a love scene.I tried but it just sounded really dumb.So use your imagations ok? Thanks.

Carey couldn't believe what had just happened.No it has to be a dream.Then he turned to his left to see a very undressed Molly Phillips looking at the ceiling.Well if it is a dream than I like it, a lot.

"Um Molly?"He realized those were the first words he had spoken since she gave him permission to kiss her.

"Yes?"

"What just happened?"

"I'm shocked Carey!Twelve years of school, actually thirteen if you count kindergarten and you don't know what happened?"

"Well yes I know what happened, but I mean What Happened!?"

"Hell if I know.Please don't question it, at least not now."She scooted over and put her head on his bare shoulder.He smiled at her even though she couldn't see in her position.

"Ok no more questions."

"Good."Then they both fell asleep perfectly happy in each other embrace.

Molly was the first to wake up.She remembered everything from the night before and wasn't having a second thought, like Oh my god what did I do!?All she knew for the first time in long time she was truly happy.Than another thought hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Jesus get up Carey!"She screamed while pushing on his arm."

"What?"He muttered still sleeping.

"It's 6:30!"Carey's eyes flew open and he jumped out of the bed.

"What are we going to do!?What about Jack and Annie?They saw me come in but never leave!Wait a second what about my parents?!How I am going to explain why I never came home?"He was absolutely frantic, Molly knew he had several good points there, but he looked so darn cute.

"Was Jack doing homework when you came in?"

"Yeah."Carey had no idea why she mentioned that at all moments.

"What about Annie, what was she going?"

"Cutting up a magazine or something like that.Why?"

"Good, now if I know those kids as well as I think I do, they forgot all about you."

"Huh?"

"When their working on school projects there's nothing else in the world.They focus so hard on the task at hand the house could be on fire and they won't notice.I really shouldn't complain."

"Ok what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you usually tell them goodnight or something like that?You came right to your room from the rehearsal and haven't left in almost eleven hours."Molly sighed and took that depressing look again.

"I told you my kid hates me.He couldn't even tell me good night."

"Molly!Don't do this to yourself!"

"You said it yourself, in this room for eleven hours and not once did he or Annie check on me."

"Um considering what was going in here, shouldn't you be counting your lucky stars that they didn't?"


	5. Part 5

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.

Chapter: 5

"That's not the point!"She said while laughing.

"I think it is."Carey walked back to the bed, leaned down and kissed her again.It had become second nature almost, no longer did he wonder if he was making a mistake.

"Now how do you recommend I get out of here without being seen?"

"Out the front door quietly.You'll have to hurry, they get up at 7:00, Jack's usually up a bit earlier than that."

"But it's Saturday, don't they sleep in?"

"Not that often."

"What about my parents?"Molly thought about that for moment, she was at a loss.

"Lie.Lie like you never lied before."Well it would work.

"I can I handle that."Carey found his cloths halfway under the bed and started to put them on.

"I'll see you at 9 right?"

"I thought rehearsal started at 11?"

"Who said anything about rehearsal?"Carey laughed out loud, he was scared it might have been too loud but it was too late to take it back.

"9 works well for me.Bye."He went out the bedroom and down the stairs quietly as possible.Than he saw him, Jack was sitting on the couch watching the Road Runner.Oh shit!Carey nearly panicked, he certainly couldn't use the front door now, and the back door would be risking as well.So he just stood there like an idiot on the staircase knowing full well Jack get up at any moment, or that Annie's bedroom door could open.He felt trapped, come on Carey think!There has to be a way out of this!Than just as quietly as he walked down the steps he began to walk back up.And went right into the master bedroom.Molly was no longer lying in bed, but there was water running from the bathroom.

Carey collapsed on the bed and covered his face with a pillow and let out a scream.He now understood what one feels as the gun is pointed to their head knowing any moment their going to die.The door leading to the bath area opened and Molly's hair dripping wet from the shower appeared.Of course she screamed at the unexpected sight of seeing Carey there.

"Ssshh Molly please!"

"I'm sorry Carey."She said while trying to catch her breath.

"Jack's up."At the moment Molly felt the gun being pressed next to her temple as well.

"Looks like you have a problem."

"I think we share this problem equally.Now how do you recommend I get out of here?"Molly just shrugged her shoulders.They just stood there looking at each other trying to come up with a easy solution.Than there was a knock on the door.

"It's Annie can I come in?"Carey made a mad dash for the bathroom just as the door opened.


	6. Part 6

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.

Chapter: 6

"Good morning Molly."

"Hello Annie.Did you sleep well last night?"Why in the hell is she making conversation with her Carey wondered to himself.

"Not really, I kept having this really weird dream. It involved me and talking mango tree that—"

"Sounds interesting perhaps you can tell me about it later."Molly interrupted.

"Ok no problem.Oh by the way how's your headache?"

"Headache?"

"Well me and Jack figured you had one because you went straight to bed."

"Oh my headache!Completely forgot all about."

"That's good."Annie who had been standing in the doorway, than entered the room going right towards the bathroom.Molly jumped in front of the door just has her hand was going for the handle.

"I just need some hairspray."Annie said while looking at Molly as if she had lost her mind.

"I'm out as well, ironic huh?"Carey saw four bottles lined up on the counter.

"No your not, remember we went shopping yesterday and bought some?Wake up Molly!"Annie was a sweet girl but Carey found her cheerfulness and hyper attitude too much to bear at times.

"Actually I'm not gone getting ready but soon as I'm done you ca—"

"Come on Molly I just need to use it real quick."Molly couldn't believe how bratty this girl could be; Fiona would never act like that.But considering the family situation of always moving and being an only child it could be a lot worse.

"Annie I said not now!"Finally she got the hint and left the room her head hung low like a dog that was just scolded by the newspaper.Carey waited in the bathroom for a few moments afraid Annie would come busting back at any second.

"I think it's safe now."Molly said as she opened the door as an all-clear signal.

"That was close.Too close!"Molly tried not to small when that cute panicked expression came back to him.

"I'll take Jack and Annie out for breakfast, a surprise treat.That should give you more than enough time to get out of here."

"Perfect plan, wait I want breakfast too!"Once again Carey would have been dead if the eyes were able to shot lasers.

"You can help yourself to anything in the kitchen, just clean it up to perfection."

"I think I'll pass."Molly finished getting for the day, brushing her hair, putting on a touch of make the usual stuff. Carey sat in an old chair in the corner of the room just staring at her.She was in too much of a hurry to notice.

"You're beautiful."

"What?No I'm not."

"Yes you are."He got up and kissed her on the neck.

"I better get going."She stood up and kissed him passionately and left the room without a proper goodbye.


	7. Part 7

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.

Chapter: 7

Carey wished he could hear out into the hallway from the closed door, to know when they were gone.He could only hear things muffled and it became confusing trying to figure it out.So he stopped trying, he figured ten minutes should be plenty of time for them to get ready and be out.In ten minutes one can think about a lot but after last night Carey could only think of one thing, Molly Phillips.He was surprised to find his feelings all jumbled inside; he truly didn't know how to feel or act.What he wanted to do was jump up and down like a child on Christmas.Carey knew full well that couldn't happen, no one could know.He felt it was unfair that it had to be kept a secret but he understood why, plus who would believe me?He thought.

Finally he heard the door slam shut with an extra hard bang.Molly must of closed it like that to give him a sign that they were out.Only six minutes had past.Carey didn't waste any time the moment he heard the car leave the driveway he raced down the stairs and out the front door in about thirty seconds.He just had this fear of a feeling that they would return any moment because of forgotten wallet or anything.Carey began to walk home in a nice leisurely pace trying not to look too happy for all the people who drove by.

Two hours later.

Rinnnggg Rinnggg……

"Hello?"Carey heard his mother say.

"Oh hi Molly."Instantly he began to worry.Why would she be calling?What are they talking about?Forgetting the fact his mother was her manager and her friend.The conversation continued from the end he heard it was nothing involving him.He shook his head at his foolishness.Then he heard the phone being set down on the receiver.

"Carey!?"His mother called out not knowing he was just in the next room.

"Yeah?"He answered while sticking his head in the doorway.

"Molly told me she wanted to go over that new song she's working on with you before rehearsal.I think she has some ideas and wants you're in put."Carey had forgotten about their agreeing to meet at nine o'clock.At least now he had reason to leave without people questioning his reasons why.Well I do go there at all hours and no one asks why, still he had that feeling of a need to be extra careful.

"At her house or what?"

"She didn't say but I that makes the most sense."

"OK I'll head out now, it's not like I haven't seen this episode a thousand times."Carey says as he clicks the off button on the remote made Billy Cosby and the Huxatable family disappear.


	8. Part 8

I don't own the character or the show

I don't own the character or the show.

Chapter: 8

Carey decided to take his dad's car this time instead of walking even though the weather was quite nice.And he arrived at his destination in under a minute.He walked right in the house, which was a common practice; none the Phillips/Thelens knocked at the Bell's house or did the Bells ever knock at the Phillips house.They were one big happy family that just got all messed up because of one night.

Molly was sitting on the couch next to Jack looking at some pictures.While Annie was talking on the phone in the next room.

"Hey guys."The younger two looked up and nodded at his presence.

"Carey check out these pictures that Fi sent."Carey walked behind the couch taking the long way where he "accidentally" brushed Molly's leg (she did a good job of not noticing).They were pictures of Fi and two other teenagers at an amusement park.Nothing that exciting but Carey could tell it was making Molly very happy.

"Who are they?"He pointed to the red headed boy and the brunette girl trying to act like he gave a damn.

"Um that's Melissa, Fiona's new best friend.And that's Jeremy who's Melissa's boyfriend."Molly answered.

"Well if you'll please excuse us Jack me and Carey have a lot of work to do.Carey did you bring your guitar?"

"Of course it's in the car.Jack here (drops the keys down) can you get it for me?"

"Sure."The moment he was out of the room Carey reached over and kissed Molly who kissed him right back.Then quickly pulled back with a shocked expression on her face.

"Carey!Annie's like ten feet away!"

"I knew, I just couldn't help myself."As he was going in for another kiss the front door opened with Jack and guitar in hand.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."Jack then looks at their direction with a very confused expression, for a moment they innerly panic thinking he knew.

"What is it Jack?"Molly asks in a slight shaky voice.

"I'm not sure.Oh I remember!I have to go to the library and get some books on Edwin Couch."Yet again the secret stayed that way.

"I'd head over there now honey, before the afternoon crowd comes.Here you can drive yourself, take Annie with you."

"Why?"Annie calls out.

"Don't you have a report on reptiles due next week?"

"But that's next week!"

"Annie a little head start won't hurt you."With that tone Annie knew the argument was over before it even began.

"Ok I suppose I could do that."Jack finally answers.He takes the keys from the hook by the door and with a noticeable pissed off Annie leaves with a wave.

With only the two of them left they look shyly at one another as if strangers meeting for the first time.Well isn't this fun?Carey thinks, while at the same moment Molly was thinking the same thing.

"You thirsty?"Molly finally breaks the quiet.

"Not really."Carey had no idea what in the hell he should do now, nothing felt right.He couldn't explain it.

"How did you explain your never coming home last night to your parents?"

"I just said I went over Greg's and crashed on his sofa and didn't remember to let them know.Hopefully they won't say anything to Greg about it."

"I don't see why they would."

"True."There was a long pause, he wanted to kiss her again but made no move to.It was so odd that last night, in the morning and even a few minutes ago he won't think twice.But now for some reason everything was twisted around.

"Carey it was a mistake."Molly suddenly blurred out.

"You mean last night?"What else in the hell would she be talking about?! Carey thought.

"Yes.I'm not saying I didn't enjoy it but it's just not right.It's barely been one morning and were a nervous wreak around everyone.I don't think it's worth the trouble."Molly tried to say it with a lot of confidence, but Carey could tell she didn't fully believe what she just said.

"I agree.So it never happened.Boom!Erased from our memories forever."He just said that because he knew what she wanted to hear.

"So about what I wanted to show you…"Molly takes the guitar out of the case and begins to tell Carey what cords she wants to try out.For nearly an hour they perfectly together, the memory had been erased for that moment.When the hour was up Carey went to the kitchen to get a small snack for him and Molly. When he returned to the couch Molly reached over and kissed him. Carey was in shock, happy, but in shock.Now how I am going to forget if she keeps going that!?He decided not to do too much thinking, because for all he knew this could be the last time.They were both involved with the kissing session neither of them heard the front door open.


	9. Part 9

I don't own the character or the show

I don't own the character or the show.

Chapter: 9

"What the fuck!?"The two love birds pulled apart so quickly Carey bit Molly's lip.Bang! That gun finally went off. 

"Hi Jack.Hi Annie.Find everything you needed?"Molly asked nonchuntally.While Carey was looking right at Jack who was picturing Carey's head getting bashed in with a baseball bat.

"Yeah."Annie finally said.

"I asked before what in the fuck is going on!?"

"Jack I will not tolerate that language."

"Look who's talking!Jesus Christ!"

"Since when is my business any concern of yours!?"Carey knew Molly had made a big mistake right there.

"Since I saw you sticking your tongue down my ex friend's throat!What are you doing screwing him too!?"Molly arose from the couch, walked over to Jack looked him right in the eye and promptly slapped him.Jack had never hit by his mother in his life not even as a small child, he didn't know how to act at first.Then something inside snapped and he dove at her with both arms extended pushing her hard down onto the coffee table.Carey also snapped at that like any decent human would.He jumped over the coffee table and grabbed Jack by the shirt collar with such force the shirt ripped slightly.Shaking him a couple of times before releasing him into the direction of the love seat; he landed on the floor.Imedially up on his feet again Jack lugged towards Carey.

During that same time Annie was just standing there like a deer in headlights, not knowing what to say or do.She decided to see if Molly was ok.

"Molly?"She whispered.

"What?"Her voice was real shaky, any moment she was going to start to cry.

"Are you all right?"She didn't respond but the look of sadness got deeper and deeper until it did spill over.The boys shoving match-ended right there, both of them looking down at her.

"Mom?"

"Molly?"They both said at the moment, than looked at each as if to say how dare you talk to her you caused this.

"I'm ok boys, I'm ok."She kept repeating that has she pulled herself up from the coffee table.

"I'm so sorry mom."Jack cried out abruptly after he realized what he had gone a few moments earlier. Annie ran to her giving her a friendly hug.Both of the boys stood their, not knowing what their place was.Carey felt mad he got in a fight with his good friend, that Molly was hurt.He was also pissed that they had been found out.But of all the emotions he was feeling guilty wasn't one of them.

"Carey can you get me some ice please?"At those words from his mother Jack started to cry, he certainly didn't mean to push her that hard.

"Of course."As he walked by he looked at right in the eye and they told him to take his time.Carey wondered what she was going to tell them.Or importantly how she would.


	10. Part 10

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.

Chapter: 10

Carey opened the freezer door and took each cube out one by one, taking his sweet time like Molly more or less asked.He knew they would get caught at one point and so had she.That's why they made that bull shit agreement about never allowing it to happen again.Carey couldn't speak for Molly, but he really felt something a unique feeling you get when you hold someone; a feeling that just lets you know this is right.He had some girlfriends before, none lasting more then three months, and he never got that feeling from them.But he also wondered how could an actual relationship be possible seeing Jack's screaming reaction.And his parents certainly would try to put a stop to it.He went by the doorway to able to hear what was being said.

"Jack come here."Unfortutaly he was unable to see into the living room so he had no idea if Jack came or not.

"Please Jack."

"Why?"The sound of his voice was coming from another side of the room, so Carey figured he finally moved.

"Should I leave you two alone?"He had forgotten all about Annie, she had been so quiet while everything was falling out around her.

"No I want you to hear this as well."

"Alright."

"I know I have a lot to explain to you guys and I don't know ho—"

"Do not know how to explain?Come on what's to explain!?We saw plenty to figure it out on our own."

"Jack I don't say this very often, but shut up.I don't want to hear another out of you understand?"Carey had never heard Molly that pissed off before.It was a change he didn't like.

"I realize that must have been a huge shock for you to see I certaintly didn't want you to find out like that."

"Find out what?"Doesn't Jack ever do as he told?

"Jack!"Annie took over the yelling on that one.There are no words from anyone for what seems to be an entirety, but it reality is less than a minute.Carey who is still at the doorway waits impatiently for this to be over with.Then he hears the sound of crying, the sound of Molly's tears.And the next thing he knew he was in the living room rushing to her side.

"Come on Molly it'll be all right."He whispers softly next to her ear.

"Haven't you caused enough damage?"It took a lot of control to keep Carey from punching Jack square in the face.

"Carey I tried to tell them, but I can't."She whispers it the sound of her voice expressing guilt and shame.

"It's ok, don't worry I'll handle it."Carey looked up at Annie and Jack who still didn't have complete understanding of the events around them, and said.

"I'll going to keep this short an sweet.I like Molly.I'm pretty damn sure she likes me.That's it end of story."To top it off, and to make stem rise from Jack's ears, he leaned over and kissed Molly.

"Well if you're happy, than so am I."Annie told them while leaving the room.

"Go to hell!"Jack screamed while tracing Annie's steps up the stairs.

"That went well."Molly said with a sigh.

"They'll adjust to it."

"I hope."

"So do you like me?"For her answer Molly just laughed and nodded very slightly.

"Good.Let's wait a bit before we tell my parents ok?I have a feeling Jack won't tell or would Annie"

"After this I don't think I want to tell them at any point."

"I feel you there.But like we already found out the secret won't last long."

"I know.I know."

In a period of less than 24 hours Carey had grown and changed in unbelievable ways.Changes that will take awhile to adjust to, and not allow himself slip back into his old skin.But he won't change a thing.


End file.
